Lucemon Fallen Mode
Name: Lucemon Falldown Mode (dub: Lucemon Fallen Mode or Chaos Mode) Origin: Digimon Age: He's been alive since the super ancient times of the Digital World, but was condemned in the Dark Area for all eternity. Powers and Abilities: Super strength, durability, speed, agility, telekinesis, can fire various energy blasts, fire shockwaves, create some barriers to defend himself, can survive in dimensions, can survive in space, flight, capable of creating gates to other dimensions, controls the power of darkness (e.g negative energy/feelings, evilness, corrupted souls, etc - this energy is known to create dimensional imbalance) and is capable of combining the power of darkness with the power of light, which produces a three-dimensional magic square, as a glowing orb of holiness and evilness, which traps the opponent(s) within (Dead or Alive). When shut within this magic square, it is a 50/50 decision whether the opponent is either completely annihilated or suffers great damage (from official profile, also said technique would have killed Susanoomon). By controlling the power of darkness he can manipulate the negative feelings of jealously and envy of others, controlling darkness also allows him to manipulate the Dark Area (basically the Digimon version of Hell) to engulf entire worlds, teleportation, can shoot the power of light and darkness as a blast, multiple transformations (Lucemon Child, Lucemon Satan Mode, Lucemon Larva), can absorb data, can become more powerful by absorbing data, can convert real things into data and absorb them into himself, data manipulation, soul manipulation, can gather energy around him and throw it in a ball similar in appearance to Patamon's Boom Bubble, can repel his foe's attacks back at him with either his hands or a flap of his wings, can create programs to screw up the Digital World and its inhabitants (even infected the Four Holy Beasts, who are gods that protect the universe, the Digital World), can corrupt other beings (especially angel-type beings) with his dark aura (Cherubimon found himself overtaken by the dark aura of Lucemon), higher senses (Lucemon told LordKnightmon and Dynasmon that the Legendary Chosen are on the moon). Weaknesses: Nothing notable, though his blast-power/aoe isn't great Destructive Capability: Planet level, possibly dimensional level+ with little prep (via Gehenna/Dark Area - in Digimon Savers: Another Mission, Lucemon FM was going to send the Digital World and the Real World - everything into the Dark Area). Also above planetary-to-dimensional level threat Digimon and has access to the Dark Areas energy, which is known to create dimensional imbalance (Bagramon for example was using the power of darkness to destroy and fuse dimensions) Strength: Class 100+ (physically strong enough to destroy moons with ease) Range: Average human melee range, several dozen meters with his projectiles, at least one planetary diameter with his strongest attacks, potentially universal/dimensional with the Gehenna/Dark Area Durability: Planet level Speed: Massively hypersonic, possibly slightly faster than light speed (completely outclassed Magna Garurumon in speed, who adepts at moving at light speed) Stamina: Largely superhuman Intelligence: Planned the creation of a new world, Lucemon FM and the rest of the Seven Great Demon Lords created their own program to screw up the Digital World and it's inhabitants Standard Equipment: Angel and Demon Wings 'Notable Attack/ Techniques:' Dead or Alive: '''Lucemon FM uses an orb of light to hold the target in place and mixes it with an orb of darkness, which traps the target within a three-dimensional magic square, as a glowing orb of holiness and evilness. When shut within this magic square, it is a 50/50 decision whether the opponent is either completely annihilated or suffers great damage. This attack almost worked on Susanoomon. '''Paradise Lost: This attack can vary, he can do many combinations with this attack. In Digimon Frontier, it starts with a flurry of punches. Next, he turns around and kicks his opponent straight up into the air. He flies up to meet his opponent and piledrives/slams them into the ground with enough force to destroy a moon with ease. Grand Cross: He creates several miniature planets in the formation of a cross and attacks his enemy